Maxie/Games/Quotes/AS
Meteor Falls :"Hmph… Do these mere children give you so much trouble? You—an Admin of Team Aqua…" :"Hmph…" :"Hmm…" :"… My name is Maxie. I lead an organization known as Team Magma. We work for the future happiness of all mankind. From what I have seen here, it appears that you are working against our rivals in Team Aqua. …Fine. Amuse yourself with those Team Aqua fools. But be careful you do not impede our goals. Be you child or grown, oppose us in the slightest, and I, the great Maxie, will show no mercy!" Mt. Chimney :"Ugh! Impudent fools! You Team Aqua curs dare to impede the great Maxie?!" :"Impertinent…little…imbeciles!" After defeating Archie :"I've seen you before, child. It seems you are not to be trifled with, if you repelled Archie in battle." :"What is that fool up to now? He abandoned the Meteorite that he sought so persistently?" :"No! Could it be possible that he has confirmed the existence of the orbs at last?" :"Ngh! Again, I find myself outmaneuvered. What a terrible miscalculation!" Seafloor Cavern :"Urk..." :"Ugh... A-Archie...you..." :"Y-you, child..." :"..." :"No... That..." :"Archie. It appears you have made a grave error regarding Kyogre's powers." :"The "beginning" that Primal Kyogre brings about... The way that it resets the world... It starts by driving every living thing on this planet to death first! This path leads only to an inescapable despair that cannot be withstood. That is all you have brought us. This is what comes of the madness of thinking that you could ever control the super-ancient Pokémon's power!" Route 128 :"Is this... Is this the power of the super-ancient Pokémon? Is this what Kyogre's power truly is? Is this how you return everything to its beginning?" :"The balance in this world is faltering. At this rate, it may be lost forever." :"You... We will make our way to Sootopolis. It is most likely the case that Kyogre is also making its way to that city. In the deepest reaches of the Cave of Origin, which lies in the heart of Sootopolis City... That is where Kyogre will find the energy it needs to reclaim its primal form. I expect Kyogre will go to that place in search of even greater power. We must follow it to the Cave of Origin and do whatever it takes! There's nothing else we can do!" :"Archie. You and your team of fools will accompany us. We have brought this calamity upon ourselves. It is only right that we take responsibility and clean up after our mistakes." :"..."' :"As an adult, I feel I must first apologize for the way things have turned out. I am truly sorry... But I must ask for your assistance. Won't you help us avert this crisis? If we work together, I believe we'll be able to overcome this ultimate threat. I will expect your arrival in Sootopolis." Sootopolis City :"We have been expecting you." :"Hmph! So that's it! Now that you mention it, I do remember the elderly couple at Mt. Pyre saying such... The Blue Orb is capable of releasing Kyogre's full power, of reverting it to its primal form. While the Red Orb has the power to quell that flood of power." :"We will also work to mobilize our team members and offer help to the people and Pokémon who are suffering most due to this disaster." :"Now is the time when we all must simply do the best that we can within our own chosen roles... And you, child... No. You are not acting as a mere child today. Trainer! I am sorry to say that we have put the greatest burden on your shoulders alone... But I trust you to take care of this." After confronting Kyogre :"The power, which had been pooling in the Cave of Origin, is now flowing back out into the world..." :"..." :"The land...or the sea... Humans...or Pokémon... When we sought to bring happiness to only one... we nearly destroyed both. Now the world's balance is restored to its natural state. Perhaps this is the time we must reconsider our ideals... Do you not agree? Archie..." :"Hmph... We adults have a duty to pass this world along to the next generation. A world worth passing along. What is it we truly need to do to create such a world? Take each other's hand in friendship? Or fight for the right of supremacy? I think it is time we consider this again with our team members and break down the wall between us." :"Farewell." Battle Resort :"Hmph." :"..." :"Ah..." :"Hmmm... Indeed. The hero who crushed Team Aqua's hopes and saved the world. I had not expected to meet you here." :"Are you a friend to that young man who just left? His whole body seemed to hum with his eagerness for battle... He must be quite the Trainer." :"It seems that I may get to battle both you and that young man here... Fuhaha! It appears that coming to this island may prove worth the trouble yet!" :"There has been something on my mind ever since the incident in Sootopolis... In another time, or perhaps another world, one only a fraction of an inch removed from our own, it seems very likely that it would have been us in Team Magma standing against you in that battle... Perhaps we would have been the ones trying to revive Groudon and obtain its terrible power for ourselves..." :"But of course it is pure fantasy. Talking about other worlds, or alternative realities... It is just a dream for those of us living in the present world. Fuhahaha..." :"Ah yes. But now that I've had the good fortune to meet you again, I should give you that thing..." :"Courtney?" :"I look forward to a day when my Pokémon team might face yours in battle. Until that day..."